


Uumasoq

by secret_look



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, No Incest, Shameless Smut, Smut, no hay incesto porque aquí no son hermanos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_look/pseuds/secret_look
Summary: AU: Ausencia total de los Vengadores y toda la historia de los cómics y de las películas. Asimilo a Thor con Noruega (de dónde eran los vikingos) y por lo tanto a Loki con un país más al norte, que es Groenlandia, cuyo idioma es kalaallisut.Con la muerte de Odín, y años antes de Frigga, el trono de Asgard caía en manos de Thor, único hijo de la pareja de reyes. El hombre era joven, teniendo en cuenta que los asgardianos viven miles y miles de años, y por lo tanto inexperto en el arte de dirigir a todo un pueblo, la gente pensó que el ser un gran caudillo en la guerra le serviría, pero pronto se probaría que Thor, como buen príncipe que jamás había perdido una guerra, cometía el error de subestimar al enemigo.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 7
Collections: MARVEL (MCU)





	Uumasoq

**Author's Note:**

> Loki emplea el sexo para escapar, por lo que, si bien no se produce estilo "oh me gusta este hombre, voy a acostarme con él", es consensuado

La guerra con Jotunheim había estallado poco después de la muerte de Odín, ni siquiera había llegado al año, y Thor había hecho gala de su falta de diplomacia enviando a todas las tropas al planeta en un ataque sorpresivo y duro, el resultado fue una masacre de los jotuns, salvo por uno que sus generales consideraron particularmente interesante. Thor salió de sus aposentos bastante animado cuando los sirvientes le informaron en mitad de la noche de que la batalla había concluido con la victoria y que sus generales le esperaban en la sala del trono con un presente, básicamente corrió como un rayo, nunca mejor dicho y entró a la sala de forma estruendosa. Sus cuatro amigos y generales estaban allí: Lady Sif, Fandral, Hogun y Volstagg.

-Mi querido rey, Asgard ha resultado victoriosa –dijo Sif de forma solemne

-Oh, vamos, amiga, dejemos las formalidades para el sol, cuando el consejo observa, en estas cuatro paredes nadie hay para juzgarnos

Los cuatro amigos se relajaron al instante, Thor se sentó en el trono y ellos en las escaleras a su alrededor, le contaron la batalla final y cómo había vencido a Laufey, la guerra había durado meses y siempre había sido equitativa por lo que aquellas eran más que buenas y novedosas noticias.

-Entonces, cuando el rey de los gigantes estaba muerto, registramos todo el castillo en busca de cosas útiles, elementos mágicos o nuevos conocimientos, algún superviviente –habló Fandral –Lo mejor de todo es que encontramos las tres cosas, Thor, un gran presente que te hemos traído a ti, amigo

Hogun y Volstagg se levantaron para salir de la sala corriendo, esperaron en silencio, pues nadie quería responder las preguntas de Thor y estropear la sorpresa, cuando los guerreros volvieron traían a una tercera persona con ellos. El rubio se fijó atentamente, era ligeramente más bajo que él, de complexión delgada y suave pero evidentemente musculado, su piel era azul y estaba llena de marcas que parecían hechas mediante heridas pero que dibujaban algo hermosos sobre su cuerpo, el pelo negro caía en suave hondas hasta media espalda, sus ojos eran carmesí y se encontraba desnudo salvo la tela que envolvía su cintura y varias joyas de oro, entre ellas, una tiara con dos cuernos que cernían su cabeza.

-Aquí tienes –espetó Sif orgullosa –Un superviviente, que servirá de rehén si alguno más escapó; nuevos conocimientos, pues él nos puede decir lo más íntimo de su pueblo y de su tierra; y algo mágico, ¿acaso no dicen las leyendas que la magia corre por las venas de estos seres?

Thor se levantó y se acercó a él, viéndose imponente con su altura y su robusto cuerpo, extendió el brazo y Mjolnir acudió al instante, en un segundo un rayo cortó el cielo y él se veía imponente en su armadura y capa.

-Dime, jotun, ¿sabes quién soy?

-Siluarsoq (Un idiota)

El rubio trató de ocultar su confusión por un instante pero era más que evidente.

-No habla asgardiando, Thor, o eso creemos ya que no nos responde en nuestra lengua, si nos entiende eso está por ver, y lo que dice... bueno, nadie habla la lengua de los jotuns

-Soorunami paasivaa, una a pidiiruuatok (por supuesto que entiendo, no soy tonto)

Thor le miró fijamente como si estudiara la disección de una rana, el muchacho sonrió de lado como si supiera que los engranajes moviéndose en su cabeza no llegarían a ninguna conclusión, al rubio le pareció una sonrisa prepotente, pero también genuina.

-Si no nos entiende, al menos ha de imaginar lo que decimos –murmuró –No creo que sus comentarios sean al azar

El rey se apartó de él y caminó por la sala pensativo hasta llegar a una resolución.

-Llevadlo a las mazmorras, si habla nuestra lengua le obligaremos decirnos lo que queremos, si no, le enseñaremos para que hable, y mientras tanto, buscad a alguien en todos los reinos que sepa el idioma de esta criatura

-¿Uumasoq? (¿criatura? *en concepción de bestia) Illit a uumasoq (Tú eres una bestia)

Lady Sif se levantó de las escaleras viéndose algo preocupada.

-Mmm Thor, ¿no crees que con ese aspecto y hablando así llamará la atención? Quiero decir, nadie sabe nada salvo nosotros cinco, si los guardias lo ven se asustaran, pedirán explicaciones, el consejo acabará por enterarse y con ellos todo Asgard

-Ciertamente, Sif –suspiró el rubio –Triste es que no consiguiera adquirir ninguna facultad mágica de mi madre, así podríamos ocultarle tras una ilusión

\- ¿Paapiiruartsuuk? (¿Ilusión?)

Inmediatamente el jotun cambió ante sus ojos, no hizo falta gestos o palabras, solamente una leve luz verde que pasó tan rápida como apareció y el ser era una copia perfecta de Sif, todos quedaron perplejos, el jotun volvió a cambiar, esta vez tomó el aspecto de Thor.

-De acuerdo –carraspeó Hogun –Creo que hemos verificado que posee magia, al menos el poder de cambiar de forma, y que en cierto nivel nos comprende

-Nimeriaq (Todos)

Thor volvió a acercarse a él, observando su propio reflejo, vio la cadena que sus amigos habían puesto en su cuello, parecía una de las cadenas de los enanos, realmente fuertes y potentemente encantadas, una gran precaución.

-Puesto que sabes hacerlo, hazlo, pero no debes parecerte a nadie

El jotun volvió a su azulada piel, dio un paso ligero para acercarse más a él, los guerreros estuvieron tentados de sostenerle pero Thor negó, el ser le miraba fijamente a los ojos, entonces la luz verde apareció de nuevo y él cambio, su piel era pálida y sin marcas, absolutamente perfecta, su pelo se mantenía negro y en suaves hondas pero sobre sus hombros, sus ojos azules tenían un extraño reflejo verdoso, y por el resto permanecía igual, aunque su nueva apariencia le daba un aspecto menos temeroso y más elegante, con rasgos finos y cortantes. Thor no pudo evitar percatarse de que seguía vestido igual, los pezones rosados resaltando entre nívea piel, se quitó la capa y envolvió con ella al joven, sus ojos manteniéndose sobre los contrarios.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Loki

-Ya veo que entiendes mi lengua... Loki, ¿también eres capaz de hablarla?

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y puso una expresión de fastidio.

-Por supuesto que sí, una lengua tan vulgar y básica, casi como el balbuceo de un bebé, es tan sencilla de dominar como el respirar

Su voz era suave, elegante como su apariencia, su forma de hablar engatusaba, y aunque era profunda, no era especialmente grave o intimidante. Volstagg sacó su arma al instante con una expresión de gran ofensa, Thor le paró con una mano mirando calmado a Loki, quien sonreía prepotente y seductor al mismo tiempo, ninguna duda le quedaba en que este ser era especialista en salirse con la suya, pero con Thor había dado contra un muro.

-Bien, emplea esa afilada lengua para fingir que no eres un monstruo, si alguien se entera de la verdad te cortaré la cabeza yo mismo, ¿entendido?

Loki solamente siseó antes de volver a su original forma, desafiante, Thor lo tomó por el cuello rápidamente, las chispas escapando de sus dedos, sus ojos centelleantes, notaba la respiración del menor trabándose bajo su agarre.

-No juegues conmigo, criatura, no sabes a quién te enfrentas

Loki cambió instantánea bajo su mano, sus mejillas viéndose rojas, sus ojos acuosos, Thor bufó antes de soltarlo.

-Llevadlo al calabozo –repitió antes de dirigirse a la puerta para volver a sus aposentos, pero giró en el último momento mirando a Loki con cierta diversión –Ah, y sólo por asegurarme, no intentes escapar, esas cadenas son mágicas, hechas por enanos, si intentas cualquier cosa, te matarán

Aquella noche Thor durmió satisfecho creyéndose victorioso. Loki también durmió satisfecho sabiendo quién en verdad lo era.

La mañana siguiente llegó a Asgard con la noticia de la victoria, todo el pueblo estaba jubiloso, una gran fiesta aconteció al instante, el Consejo no tardó en reunirse para felicitar a los guerreros y cantar las alabanzas del mismísimo rey. Thor estaba tranquilo, por su semblante nadie diría que tenía un jotun en sus calabozos, pero es que estaba más que seguro de que no se iba a mover de ahí y de que no causaría alboroto ninguno. La noche volvió a llegar. En esta ocasión el rey no se encontraba en su cama, sino en el gran comedor rodeado de todos sus generales y buena parte de los soldados, su consejo y algunas personas del pueblo. La bebida corría en cuernos de cerveza sin fin y vinos de exquisita preparación, la comida despedía los más deliciosos olores mientras se cocinaba al fuego y, aunque comían y comían, parecía jamás llegar al hueso. Eran altas horas de la noche cuando Thor decidió retirarse, había bebido tanto que su visión era borrosa y su risa sin sentido, había comido tanto que sentía su estómago reventar y había bailado tanto que directamente no sentía sus pies, caminó lentamente hacia sus aposentos, ningún guardia había porque había dejado que todos acudieran a la fiesta.

Se quitó la capa y las botas nada más entrar, sin embargo, parecía que los cordones de su armadura querían jugarle hoy una mala pasada, entre sus gigantescas manos y su nublada visión no hacía más que enredarlos una y otra vez. Unas manos finas aparecieron de repente a su costado deteniendo sus gestos, su tacto delicado y suave hacía temblar al rubio a pesar de las capas de ropa, los ágiles dedos deshicieron los nudos rápidamente. Thor vio desaparecer sus prendas una tras otra con gran rapidez aunque cuidadosamente, pronto estuvo en sus botas y calzones, aquellas manos empujaron su espalda hacia la cama, su cuerpo cayó pesado sobre esta y las prendas restantes desaparecieron. Sintió la cama ceder ante el peso extra que gateó sobre su cuerpo hasta estar en su cadera, allí se sentó, Thor podía notar la suave y fría piel contra la suya, las ligeras telas que la envolvían cosquilleaban sus piernas.

-¿Quién eres? –masculló notando el peso del alcohol en su lengua

Las manos subieron por su espalda, acariciaban suavemente pero de vez en cuando presionaban con sabiduría, el masaje que comenzó a formarse lo sumió en una profunda relajación.

-¿Quién deseas que sea?

La voz era extraña, le parecía femenina y masculina al mismo tiempo, conocida y totalmente extraña, no sería capaz de discernir nada sobre su dueño o dueña solamente por su sonido. Thor cerró los ojos y meditó la pregunta de la desconocida persona, por un momento pensó en Sif, sabía que su amiga siempre le había amado, tal vez decidió tomar sus deseos por la fuerza. El tacto de las manos se hizo entonces cotidiano, el peso conocido y cuando la voz susurró su nombre era familiar, Sif, si es que era ella, le hizo girar lentamente entre sus piernas, Thor abrió sus ojos y observó a la guerrera sobre él. Pero entonces su corazón se llenó de pesar, él nunca había amado a Sif y nunca lo haría, no podía darle lo que ella deseaba y, si en verdad era ella, iba a romperle el corazón el tener que rechazarla. Entonces pensó que ojalá fuese Asha, esa hermosa doncella que conoció hace ya milenios, hija de un alto cargo del ejército de su padre fue su amante durante mucho tiempo, y hacía aún más que no la veía. La mujer sobre él cambió entonces, se volvió rubia de ojos verdes, piel bronceada y rojos labios, era Asha, tan hermosa como la recordaba. Pero cuando sus manos tocaron su pecho se sintió extraño, ya no le causaba aquel furor de antaño, entonces se sintió triste y pensó en Jane.

Ah, Jane. Una midgardiana que había conocido no hace mucho, aunque para él todo era hace no mucho, tan vez para la mujer ya habían sido decenios. Había sido su amor más reciente. La mujer sobre él volvió a cambiar y rápidamente Thor vio a Jane, tan única como la recordaba, tan humana, y no pudo evitar sonreír, pero cuando ella se inclinó para besar su frente recordó porqué la abandonó y no quiso que fuera ella. "Jane" le miró desconcertada, un leve atisbo de rabia en el fondo de sus ojos, Thor vio un breve reflejo verde en ellos.

-¿A quién deseas, Rey de Reyes?

Y aunque las palabras trataban de alabarle, el tono dejaba ver una clara molestia. Thor recordó a aquel jotun tan prepotente, sonaba igual de irónico, y el pensar en aquello le llevó a recordar su imagen. Esa piel nívea, esos profundos ojos azulados verdosos, su cabello negro y sedoso. Recordó sin más la imagen de sus rosados pezones en comparación con su blanca piel, aquello desencadenó nuevos pensamientos: marcas moradas en las finas caderas, rojos mordiscos en el largo cuello, dedos recorriendo el sedoso cabello. Cuando volvió a fijarse, el joven se encontraba allí con rostro de evidente confusión, cómo si no supiera cual era la razón para su presencia, pero no era él, no podía ser él, porque aquel jotun se encontraba en los calabozos del palacio con cadenas mágicas atando su vida. Entonces, por primera vez, Thor movió sus manos hasta dejarlas sobre los muslos desnudos del muchacho, la piel era suave y fría, como tocar porcelana, el chico parpadeó y la expresión de asombro de su rostro desapareció para dar paso a una mueca divertida.

-Jamás lo hubiera pensado, lo admito

Thor le miró más fijamente, se veía igual pero no podía ser, sin duda el alcohol le estaba jugando una mala pasada, el jotun estaba encarcelado.

-No eres él -dijo de forma pausada

El pelinegro acarició el fornido pecho del rubio, perfiló sus costillas, masajeó sus hombros y recorrió sus brazos hasta llegar a las manos en sus muslos.

-Por supuesto que no, mi rey

No pudo evitarlo, juraría por todos los Aesir que no era su intención, fue totalmente inconsciente, pero no pudo evitar aquel cosquilleo en su entrepierna al escuchar aquellas palabras, digamos que el poder siempre le había nublado un poco, sobretodo en la cama. Sus dedos jugaron con las sedosas telas que caían sobre la cama y envolvían las caderas del pelinegro, las siguió hasta alcanzar entre las piernas de este notando como le envolvían para cubrirle evitando que estuviera desnudo, el muchacho se movió ligeramente ante el tacto y aquello arrancó un gruñido de Thor, al fin y al cabo estaba sentado sobre su desnuda entrepierna. Tomó sus caderas con fuerza y comenzó a moverlo, "Loki" no opuso resistencia, dejó que guiará su cuerpo y le regaló aquella fricción, el entrecejo del rubio se fruncía y su mandíbula se tensaba al notar el trasero del pelinegro frotarse contra su semidespierto miembro. Las blancas manos cayeron en su pecho buscando algo de apoyo, Thor le miró, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas y sus ojos entornados, no lo pensó un instante cuando una de sus manos se deslizó poco a poco hacia abajo y tomó la nalga del muchacho con fuerza, provocándole un jadeo. El rubio cerró los ojos ante tal maravilloso sonido. Error.

En aquel instante sintió su cuerpo paralizarse, sus manos abandonaron el cuerpo del pelinegro con brusquedad, cayendo sobre su cabeza por la atracción de una fuerza invisible, atrapándolo. Abrió sus ojos y vio al joven sobre él, sonriente, pero de una forma prepotente y algo maliciosa, entonces la pesada cadena en su cuello se hizo visible, a Thor no le quedaron dudas de que, efectivamente, era el jotun quien estaba sobre su cuerpo desnudo, aunque no imaginaba cómo había podido escapar, y su cuerpo debía estar paralizado y apresado por la magia. Loki extendió su mano en un gesto rápido y una daga apareció en ella como si se hubiera deslizado de su manga, la que no tenía, el frío y plateado metal osciló en el aire un momento bajo la orgullosa inspección del pelinegro, entonces tocó el bronceado pecho de Thor, paseándose por él en suaves caricias. Él, una vez más, no pudo evitarlo, juraría por todos los Aesir que no era su intención, fue totalmente inconsciente, pero no pudo evitar los escalofríos que recorrieron su espalda y las pulsaciones en su miembro, el cual estaba cada vez más despierto. Loki dejó escapar una suave carcajada.

-Oh, majestad, la muerte se presenta y vos os excitáis por ella

Sus labios se separaron y su lengua se afiló lista para contestar, pero de su garganta no salía palabras, solamente silencio. Loki sonrió aún más. La daga paró en su garganta, presionando levemente, amenazando con cortar, Thor retuvo la respiración.

-Mírate, totalmente vulnerable, con gesto de muñeca y te ahogarás en tu propia sangre

Thor tembló, Loki no había movido la hoja pero aquel movimiento fue suficiente para que el rubio se cortase, era nada, a penas un rasguño, no mucho más de lo que podía hacer el borde de un papiro. Loki sonrió ladino, apartó la daga y lamió el borde, se inclinó sobre su garganta y lamió la herida, a Thor le escoció un poco. El pelinegro acarició su cuello con su fina y fría nariz, recorrió su mejilla y cubrió su rostro, Thor podía sentir su lenta respiración en contraposición con la suya, tan acelerada, y su cuerpo volvió a responder. Los finos dedos de Loki se encaramaron a su rostro obligándole a separar sus labios, la afilada lengua del jotun los perfiló y, antes de que pudiera percatarse de lo que estaba pasando, el rubio estaba siendo besado de forma demandante por el pelinegro. Thor escuchó el gruñido del fondo de su garganta. En aquel mismo instante la daga realizó un rápido corte sobre su pectoral izquierdo y los dientes de Loki se cerraron fuertemente contra su labio inferior, el rubio sangrando por ambos lados.

-Aceptad un consejo, rey de reyes -dijo Loki burlón -No empleéis elementos mágico si no conocéis sus condiciones de funcionamiento 

El jotun se alejó relamiéndose los labios, la daga pasó por sus dedos limpiándola, luego por su pecho tomando la sangre de la herida y fueron a su cuello, los finos dígitos dibujando con maestría runas sobre el metal.

-Nadie fijó con magia mis cadenas a la celda, por lo que nada pasaría mientras no abandonase Asgard, y la sangre del dueño de las cadenas es una llave para éstas

El metal en torno a su cuello cedió y cayó sobre el estómago de Thor, quien vio con sorpresa y horror al jotun liberado, aunque a la vista estaba que tenerlo encadenado no había sido una gran medida de seguridad. El pelinegro sonrió y acarició su pecho, cuando el pulgar recorrió el corte éste se curó a su paso, Loki tomó el collar de metal y observó a Thor con malicia, en seguida las cadenas se encontraron en torno al cuello del rey.

-Debería vengarme, y lo haré, no dudéis de ello -musitó Loki con una sonrisa pícara -Pero admito que me siento halagado, reconozco vuestros encantos y... bueno... creo que ha pasado un tiempo desde que disfruté a un amante masculino 

Thor se tensó, por un instante tuvo miedo, no va a negarlo, en aquella situación el jotun podía disponer de él cómo más le gustase, podría matarlo, violarlo, o.... ni quería pensarlo. Loki rodó los ojos como si pudiera leer su mente, sus dedos acariciaron la mandíbula del rubio con cuidado, la tensión de su cuerpo se disipó pero sabía que no era por la magia del ser encima de él.

-Tranquilo, majestad, eso es algo que ni en vuestra cultura ni en la mía apreciamos

De repente se sintió libre, literalmente, sus manos se alzaron deprisa hacia el cuello del pelinegro pero frenaron en el aire incapaces de avanzar, Loki se sonrió.

-No soy tan estúpido como para dejar que me hagas daño

Pero entonces las manos de Thor avanzaron, cualquiera diría que era porque había vencido a la magia del jotun, pero cuando sus dedos acariciaron la piel de su garganta con suavidad y rozaron su nuca antes de perderse en su cabello, estaba claro que no. Loki cerró los ojos y se dejó tocar, las manos del asgardiano eran cuidadosas y cálidas, confortaban su cuerpo cansado de viajes, guerras y confinamientos, tiró sin querer de la cadena en su mano que apresaba al rubio acercándolo más. Thor besó entonces su clavícula, la barba le hizo cosquillas pero era agradable, el rubio siguió cubriendo su pecho de besos salteando entre las tiras de tela que lo cubrían, sedas de color verde que a penas cubrían su pectoral dejando poco a la imaginación, Thor se sintió palpitar. Una de sus manos volvió a la cadera del pelinegro mientras la otra seguía jugando con su cabello, lo tomó y volvió a obligarle a mecerse, Loki estuvo más que encantado de admitir su petición. La respiración del jotun era algo sobresaltada, a Thor no le quedaba duda de que lo estaba disfrutando, los largos dedos del pelinegro tomaron con más fuerza la cadena de su cuello, la otra se perdió debajo de su propio cuerpo.

El asgardiano notó la fría mano contra su piel, aunque no era el objetivo de esta, los dedos se movían con cierta dificultad buscando liberar el miembro del jotun, pero estaba fallando, Thor bajó ambas manos y se coló bajo las telas, de un único tirón la cobertura de la ingle del pelinegro estuvo destrozada.

-Eres un bruto -masculló Loki pero sus pupilas estaban dilatadas

-Por eso me tienes encadenado, ¿no?

Los orbes de Loki fueron enteramente negros por un segundo, Thor notó el jalón en su cuello, puede que el jotun también tuviera cierta inclinación hacia el poder. Los dedos del pelinegro, ahora libres de trabajo, envolvieron el miembro del asgardiano notando que era largo y grueso, como su dueño, perfecto, Thor pudo oír casi un ronroneo en el fondo del pecho de Loki. No tardó en imitar su gesto, sus grandes manos tomando al jotun y colándose entre sus nalgas, donde se percató de algo extraño, estaba húmedo.

-Algunos jotun son hermafroditas, pero son muy escasos, un bien muy preciado

-¿Por eso te tenía el rey encerrado? ¿Eres su concubín o algo así?

Loki dejó escapar una risa fría, se inclinó sobre su cuello y lamió el perfil de la oreja de Thor.

-Soy su hijo, tonto, el príncipe

Thor apretó el miembro entre sus manos, un dedo se empujó en el interior del pelinegro sin dificultad, Loki cerró los ojos y gruño.

-El príncipe de Jotunheim es un jotun no gigante hermafrodita -sonrió Thor -Vaya, vaya, Loki, estás lleno de sorpresas

El asgardiano coló dos dedos más de golpe, Loki se aferró a él con fuerza dejando escapar un pequeño grito, había sido demasiado repentino.

-Vas a tener que soportar mucho más, príncipe -dijo el título con sorna -si me quieres dentro, ¿mh? ¿Quieres esto? ¿Quieres disfrutar de un asgardiano? 

Loki aferró su barbilla con fuerza, su rostro crispado, su boca estaba apretada y enseñaba sus centelleantes dientes, parecía una amenaza, pero no lo era.

-Del rey de los asgardianos -gruñó tirando de la cadena

Thor coló un dedo más a pesar del quejido de Loki, conocía su envergadura, sabía que lo necesitaría por muy preparado que su cuerpo estuviera para ello, las uñas del jotun poco tardaron en estar hundidas en su pecho, le escoció, pero le gustaba.

-Podría dejarte en cinta, ¿cierto? -gruñó, Loki negó pero la expresión de su rostro le dijo que mentía, Thor susurró en su oído -Si me corro dentro de ti, muy profundo, si te lleno, quedarías en cinta con mis hijos

Loki gimió lastimeramente, su mano empujó el pecho de Thor con fuerza obligándole a tumbarse, aún así no dejó de mover sus caderas contra la mano y los dedos del rubio, sus ojos entrecerrados. El asgardiano dejó escapar el miembro del pelinegro para volver a tomarlo junto al suyo, el roce entre ellos haciéndolo todo demasiado ardiente, Loki comenzó a moverse con más vehemencia contra los dedos en su interior, Thor, con una sonrisa malvada, los sacó provocando un quejido en la garganta del jotun.

-No 

-Sí

-No -gruñó Loki frustrado tirando de la cadena 

Thor dejó ir entonces sus miembros, el brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa de sus labios lo decía todo, Loki permaneció quieto mirándole con evidente molestia, esperando que cediera ante sus deseos, pero Thor sabía ser paciente cuando quería así que la voluntad del pelinegro se rompió antes que la suya. Loki tiró de las telas sobre su cuerpo molesto, tenía demasiado calor, pero no podía deshacerse de ellas, las manos de Thor estuvieron sobre él haciendo la ropa jirones.

-Bestia -masculló Loki

-Lo sé

El pelinegro, ahora completamente desnudo, tomó el miembro del rubio con decisión y se alzó sobre sus rodillas, Thor tomó sus caderas con suavidad, solamente deseaba tocarle, dejó que él mismo se colocara y decidiera el ritmo. Loki presionó la punta contra su entrada, entonces comenzó a bajar lentamente permitiendo que la cabeza le penetrase, sus manos soltaron el pene de Thor y se apoyaron sobre su pecho buscando algo de alivio, el rubio acariciaba sus caderas en círculos con los pulgares. Loki se dejó caer poco a poco, sus dientes tomando su labio con fuerza, Thor era grande, hacía ceder su cuerpo y exigía espacio, le llenaba. 

-Un príncipe con un trasero principesco, ¿no es así? -se burló el rubio algo ronco

Loki abrió los ojos y Thor notó como la cadena se ceñía a su garganta ahogándolo un instante, no era verdad, lo sabía, solamente el jotun estaba generando esa sensación en él.

-¿Tal vez su real verga quiere cerrar la puta boca?

-No querrías eso -aspiró Thor -Te gusta

Loki se dejó caer de golpe dejando que el resto del miembro entrase de una vez en él, Thor rodó los ojos y un ronco jadeo escapó de sus asfixiados pulmones, el pelinegro sonreía ladino, la sensación desapareció de su garganta.

-Arg, no me extraña que tu padre te encerrara -jadeó Thor alzando sus manos para tomar con fuerza y amasar las redondas y níveas nalgas de Loki -Este trasero se merece una guerra si fuera necesario

El jotun comenzó a mecer sus caderas en un suave vaivén que calentaba aún más a Thor y dejaba al pelinegro acostumbrarse, el rubio acariciaba el perfil de su cintura con cuidado.

-¿Lo habrías hecho? ¿Mh? ¿Habrías atacado mi reino solamente por tenerme?

Loki apretó su interior brevemente y Thor cerró los ojos dejando caer su cabeza. Loki comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos, el agarre del rubio fue más fuerte pero aún le dejó a su ritmo.

-Seguro que sí, arrasarías con todo Jotunheim si fuera necesario, eres un bestia

Entonces los dedos de Thor lo cernieron con fuerza, comenzando a moverlo, obligándole a acelerar, Loki lo complació.

-Habrías irrumpido en el castillo, matado a todo el mundo, destrozado mi puerta con tu martillo

Comenzó a alzarse en sus rodillas, levemente, pero dejaba unos centímetros escapar de su interior antes de volver a acogerlos.

-Hubieras arrancado mis ropas allí mismo, no hubieras esperado a volver a Asgard, ni a limpiar la sangre de tu piel, hubieras apresado mis muñecas con tu martillo, mi cuerpo con tu peso y...

-¡No!

Thor le miraba molesto, no lo entendía, hasta ahora sus movimientos habían demostrado que le gustaba, pero de repente había parado y estaba enfadado.

-Jamás haría tal cosa, jamás deshonraría a un ser de tal forma

Loki se dejó caer hasta que sintió la cadera de Thor contra sus muslos, su miembro enterrado hasta el final, apretó su interior de nuevo y la expresión de molestia se borró del rostro de Thor.

-¿Entonces? ¿Mmh? ¿Me hubieras tomado en su caballo alado o en tu carro? Tal vez en tus brazos directamente, ¿vuelas he oído? -musitó volviendo a mecer sus caderas con la lentitud y la profundidad anterior -Me hubieras traído a tu castillo, me hubieras colmado de todo lo que pudiera desear, me hubieras cortejado y seducido, tal vez, hasta que me hubiese abierto de piernas para ti

El movimiento de Loki se hizo algo más acelerado, no le dejaba salir, continuaba meciéndose, pero aquello creaba una maravillosa fricción, mantenía a Thor hundido en lo profundo y hacía la punta golpear contra el punto dulce del jotun. El rubio tomó sus caderas con fuerza ayudándole a que el mecer de sus caderas fuera más fuerte y rápido, el pelinegro arañó el pecho del asgardiano apretando su mandíbula, se sentía delicioso, se sentía cálido, pero era insuficiente, un gruñido frustrado escapó de su garganta. Thor bajó sus manos hasta sus muslos alzándolo levemente para poder moverse, cambió el ángulo de sus caderas y dejó que el jotun volviera a sentarse, Loki abrió los ojos de golpe y un gritó rasgó la noche.

-¡Ahí! ¡Ouh! ¡Ahí!

Thor volvió a tomar sus muslos y lo alzó, Loki negaba, el rubio susurró un "confía en mí". El jotun le dejó y se mantuvo en sus rodillas como el rubio le pedía, Thor plantó sus pies en el colchón e impulsó sus caderas, Loki rodó los ojos y gimió ronco, Thor repitió el movimiento hasta encontrar de nuevo ese ángulo que hizo gritar al pelinegro. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con rapidez, entrando y saliendo de forma acelerada, golpeando una y otra vez ese punto dentro de Loki, quien se fundía en gritos y agudos gemidos, sus uñas haciendo serias heridas en el pecho de Thor, a quien no podía importarle menos, el sudor recorriendo la piel de ambos, el rubio martilleando (nunca mejor dicho) al pelinegro. Loki sentía su interior arder siendo abusado y era malditamente espléndido. Thor por su parte sentía que iba a perder la cabeza, era incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos pero estaba luchando al máximo porque al menos estuvieran entreabiertos, la visión de Loki sobre él gimiendo al ser penetrado era lo mejor que jamás hubiera visto. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro, el ardo de Thor y el frío de Loki creaba la sensación más agradable existente en dónde sus pieles se juntaban, los agudos gemidos del jotun creando una bella melodía en sintonización con los roncos gemidos de Thor.

-Loki -gimió Thor con un particular profundo golpe de caderas

El pelinegro perdió el control en aquel instante, la luz verde dio paso a piel azul y ojos rojos, marcas decorativas y doradas joyas, Thor ronroneó en su pecho.

-Otra... otra vez

Thor imitó el golpe de nuevo, y aunque el jotun rodó los ojos y gimió, negó. Lo entendió.

-Loki -dijo profundamente

Las azuladas manos tomaron los hombros y cuello obligándole a incorporarse, Thor encontraba más difícil moverse así pero le daba igual, Loki le abrazaba fuertemente y pegaba su oído a sus labios reclamando oír su nombre de nuevo. Las caderas del jotun se movían con más fuerza tratando de compensar la dificultad que ahora Thor tenía, aunque este no dejó de moverse lo mejor que podía, gimiendo y jadeando de forma profunda y ronca el nombre Loki una y otra vez en su oído. El jotun no se quedaba atrás con los sonidos que escapaban de su pecho. 

No pasó demasiado cuando Thor se sintió morir, sus muslos quemaban, su espalda se sentía como rayos, y su miembro palpitaba sin cesar con las pulsaciones en sus testículo, estaba por terminar. Tomó la cintura de Loki tratando de alzarlo, de apartarlo, pero el pelinegro se oponía con más fuerza de la que aquel pequeño y delicado cuerpo pudiera aparentar.

-Loki, no voy.... ya...

-Dentro -gimió sobre sus labios -Córrete dentro, lléname

Fue el sumún. Los ojos de Thor se nublaron y la tormenta, literalmente, cayó sobre Asgard. Loki vio los rayos iluminar la habitación, los truenos romper su sinfonía, parecía un apoteósico final. Thor tomó sus caderas con demasiada fuerza y lo bajó con fuerza hundiéndose en él, gruñó como un animal contra su pecho, Loki gritó cerrando los ojos y entonces sintió esa caliente, pegajosa y cuantiosa corrida en su interior. Thor se empujó un par de veces más tratando de alargar su orgasmo, aquello fue demasiado para el pelinegro, quien apretó sus muslos y abrazó al rubio con más fuerza corriéndose entre ellos, los muebles de la habitación levitaron hasta que el pelinegro calló y se dejó sostener por Thor, entonces cayeron con brusquedad. 

*

Loki estaba sobre la cama, todo hecho un desastre, desnudo y sin ninguna sábana cubriéndolo, aún en su forma jotun. Thor tumbado a su lado, igualmente desnudo, lo observaba con cierta malicia y mucho deseo, la idea que cruzó su mente no tardó en verbalizarla.

-Te desposaré y te haré el rey consorte, Jotunheim será mío en todos los sentidos, y tendrás a mis hijos, tantos como podamos -musitó con una voz grave

Loki giró su rostro viéndose sorprendido y en cierta forma alarmado.

-No puedes

-Sí puedo

-No lo permitiré

-Lo harás

-¿Ah, si? -dijo a la defensiva

Thor dejó caer su mano sobre la azulada rodilla del pelinegro, ascendió lentamente provocando escalofríos a los muslos del jotun, rodeó su ingle y tomó su cansado miembro en su mano dándole un suave apretón, Loki cerró los ojos y arqueó su espalda con un lastimero gemido.

-Créeme, Loki, lo harás

Los dedos del jotun estuvieron rápidamente en su pelo tirando con una distraída fuerza.

-El rey -gimió -Tus hijos

El rubio asintió inclinando su rostro para besar el cuello de Loki mientras su mano seguía masturbándole, el pelinegro gemía suavemente, sus dedos apretando los dorados cabellos de vez en cuando.

-¿Otra vez?

Loki asintió fervientemente mientras separaba sus piernas con amplitud para Thor.


End file.
